Dean and Castiel (Destiel)
by Destiel-Shounen Ai
Summary: This Story is just a small little FanFiction about Dean and Castiel. It's a smutty Destiel Fanfic Dean decides to go over to Castiel's house to drink some beer (even though both of them kinda like each other) after getting out of the hospital but accidentally drank something he shouldn't and one thing leads to another, smutty things happen
"Yeah we killed it" Sam said talking to Castiel swigging the door of Dean's hospital room open, Dean awoke with the sound of the door closing and the breeze hitting his already frozen toes. Castiel slowly walked in behind Sam holding at what looked like a bottle of some sort of liquid "close the door!" Dean said angrily trying to peer at what was in Castiel's hands; Castiel shifted his body to hide the bottle. Dean looked up at Castiel with his eyes like hazel green lightning, his cat eyes narrowed _on Castiel's movements "what's in your hands Cas?" Cas dared not to look down at Dean's sharp and piercing eyes but instead stared at the neatly folded clothes at the end of Dean's bed "it's nothing you should be worried about, I think my help is no longer needed" Castiel said_ quickly as his eyes wandered and then with a flutter of Castiel wings he was gone. Dean gave Sam a grumpy look as if to ask him what was wrong with Castiel in return Sam shrugged his shoulders.

3 weeks later Dean was finally let out of hospital "Son of a bitch" Dean said harshly "Yeah I know, so imma have to stay here for two more days sorry Dean" Sam explained "you should have just let me come, it would be over by now" Dean spoke self-confidently "yeah right, well I got to go see ya Dean" "yeah see ya" Dean ended the call with a heavy sigh "I wonder if Castiel what's to drink?". After Castiel fell he got himself a place to stay and has been there for 2 weeks now Dean doesn't really see Castiel anymore. Dean made his way to the half empty fridge and greedily grabbed all the alcohol he could find before kindly placing them in his black 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean jumped in the front set and fearlessly headed for Castiel's hotel room. Once Dean pulled up to the hotel he slipped out of his car with the alcohol and made his way up the staircase weaving through the people that stood in his way, when he finally got to Castiels room door he took a big breath in and then knocked repeatedly, a warm burst of air greeted him when Castiel slowly opened the door "Hey Cas!" Dean said forcefully making his way inside the angles room "oh Dean..." "Cas i brought some drinks and thought you might wanna drink with me?" Castiel shifted his glare to Deans hands "sure Dean, I'll keep you company for the whole night" Castiel said moving to the table. In a short time Dean and Castiel found themselves without any alcohol "Hey, we're out of booze" Dean said loudly rolling on the floor "Already?" Castiels lowered his moon shaped eyes "you're drinking way to fast" Dean wrenched his gaze to Castiel "Shut up" Dean yelled "Get your ass up and go buy some more beer, Didn't you say you'd keep me company the whole night long?" Dean flopped vigorously on the couch and closed his eyes "Geez" Castiel arises from his seat and quietly walk towards Dean, gently placing a blanket over top of his legs, Dean moved slightly undoing first five buttons on his shirt revealing his chest. Castiel then anchored his attention on Dean's now visible chest; Castiel blinked owlishly studying his ragged breathing. Castiel turned and stalked towards the door "Okay, I'll be right back. Will you be all right on your own?" "Yeah. Pick up some snacks too, PIE!" Dean's voice rumbled across the room, Castiel lightly stepped out of the hotel room "Shit, Deans been letting his guard down around me way too much lately... Is he not taking me seriously?" Castiel stumbled down the stairs slowly trying not to make any noise it was exactly a year ago Castiel started feeling 'weird' around Dean, when he look in to his eyes it's like time stops for a while, nervously his mouth gets dry, His heart beats faster and over all he feels like a fish out of water but Castiel was just satisfied with just having the same relationship as they had before even thought Castiel did try and avoid being alone with him. Dean frustratedly grabbed the empty bottle of alcohol tipping it upside down over his mouth trying to snuff out at least a dribble "Shit, there really isn't a single drop left" Dean twitched his head right as he thought deeply _Nonsense. A bad joke_ he thought, Deans' Stomach started getting butterflies around Castiel when he saw him every now and again and when he was relaxing in the shower he through about Castiels' pale skin, Dean would feel himself at the thought of Castiel naked body. "I must just be confused" Dean told himself "where is Castiel anyway? Taking his sweet time I see, that bastard..." Dean pushed himself off the couch and stretched by pushing his hands up towards the ceiling "Doesn't he have a bottle or two stashed away somewhere?" Dean was so drunk he staggered around the room in search of any sort of alcohol he could find, Dean opened the wardrobe doors and started viciously throwing the clothes around the room. He finally stopped in shock and slowly pulled out to what looked like yellow toe socks "Huh? What the hell is this?" Dean continuously stretched out the sock "pisses me off... it's so yellow, so frickin' yellow and do you really need to make sure that every single toe is bundled?" He said swelling his words, Dean was completely drunk. Dean stumbled towards the cupboard hidden behind a pile of old boxes, Dean forcefully pushes the boxes out of the way and pulls the cupboard door open. It's filled with all different kinds of bottles _I better be careful with which one I drink_ Dean thought to himself. Dean moved his hand into the cupboard, moving the different types of bottles around forcing them to make a clunk noise, he carefully read each label making sure not to miss a word to do with alcohol. Dean stopped and grabbed tightly to what looked like a wine bottle, Dean drilled the label with his shark eyes trying not to miss a detail "Ah-ha, so he does have a bottle of alcohol after all" Dean we 100% sure it was a wine bottle, there was no way I wasn't "That bastard, hiding it in a place like this" Dean easy ripped out the cork and poured the liquid into two small glasses "I'm sure Cas will want some when he gets back so I'll save him some, it's his anyway" Dean said lifting the glass up to his lips **Gulp, gulp, gulp** and his glass was empty "Huh? This taste horrible, why would Cas be saving this gross wine?" Dean laid back on the floor "I'm back" yelled a familiar voice "I bought what you wanted" "oh. Thanks" The door creaked when Castiel pushed it open "What the hell happened here?! _"_ Castiel's blue _eyes widened and he threw up both hands looking at the amazingly dirty mess Dean had made. "Hell should I know, you were taking so long, I had to go poke around for a spare bottle" Dean said_ slurring his words "if I had any I would've brought it out! Geez, you tore everything out of all my drawers" Dean Glanced sideways "Liar, look I found your secret stash" Dean said holding up the empty bottle. Castiel focused his eyes on the bottle, Castiel felt his face go red with embarrassment and shock "Did you drink this?!" he said running up and snatching the bottle out of Dean's hands "THIS BOTTLE! DID YOU DRINK FROM IT" Castiel said almost yelling the words "what, was that your favourite wine you'd treasured away?" Dean said glancing back at Castiel "It didn't even taste that special, you sure you stored it correctly?" Castiel flushed radish red and stared at his feet "Um... Is your body okay? You don't fell strange or anything?" What are you talking about?" Dean replied with a confused look "Now then, time for another round."

After time ticked away Castiel let Dean sleep on his bed because was too drunk to go home and Castiel never used the bed since he doesn't sleep. Castiel watched the sleeping figure on the bed, amazed by the light brown tint to his skin, the way his body curled up and he hugged the pillow so closely. Castiel decided to go into the living room. Dean fluttered his eyelids open, Dean felt weird and his body was hard to move "I guess I did have too much to drink" Dean rubbed his eyes _water_ Dean's throat felt dry and he wanted to drink really badly "Huh? Something's very weird..." Dean started to feel more and more sensitive "I drank so much alcohol, why am I feeling like _this?_ " Dean's started to go hard "It would be pretty bad if he found out, huh?" Dean's glare travelled to the door "There's no other why, I'll do it in the bathroom" Dean pushed himself off the bed, his legs were wobbly and heavy. Then all of a sudden his legs gave out and he fell hard on the ground making a big thump noise "Is everything Okay Dean?" Castiel couldn't remember pushing his way through the door after he had stumbled into the room to find Dean on the floor "what's wrong? Are you okay?" _What the hell is this?..._ "It's nothing. I was just... going to the ... bathroom" Dean said trying to get back on his feet "Geez, you're hopeless. I told you, you drank way too much" Castiel said reaching out his hand "here, grab my hand" "uh... no thanks, I'm okay" Dean said he knew if he touched Castiel he would get even harder than he already is "It's just the bathroom, i can get there myself" "huh? Why are you being so stubborn? Come on you can use my shoulder" "I SAID IM OKAY" Dean yelled _shit I didn't mean to yell_ "umm... er, hey, could you go and buy some medicine actually?" "Do you feel nanseous? I've got all the usual medicines" "Then just go take a walk around the block for thirty minutes, would you?" Dean was trying to get Castile out of the house so he could masturbate before he did anything "What?! Why do I have to go out walking in the middle of the night?" Castiel showed a frustrated look "Ugh, I'm noy listening to any more of your drunken babbling, Don't vomit on m blanket, okay?" Castiel said helping Dean up off the floor "Here, stand... up" Castiel struggled to pull Dean's weight and fell back on the bed with Dean landing on top of him. Castiel twitched his leg up against Dean's crotch "AH!" Castiel's face started to fluster, he felt something against his leg _this is..._ "You're turned on?" "You actually had to nerve to slip **me** something?!" Castiel's body twitched in shock by Dean assumption "Bastard I was right!" "NO, It's not like that!" Castiel replied in a panic "I thought it was weird for only being drunk..." "You're the one that drank it without asking, Even though I put it at the back shelf!" explain grabbing the empty bottles of what said to be wine "It's your fault for rooting around in other people's houses!" "Wh-what are you saying?! It's your fault for having that kind of thing in the house!" Dean argued "and why does it look like a bottle of wine?" "It's a wine bottle, but it's got something else inside, it's a little potion that makes the drinker sexually horny. When Sam and I went for the hunt when you were in the hospital a witch was using this potion on men so when we stopped her, I took it off her and tried to store it away" Castiel said "why didn't you just throw it away?" Dean asked "I could just throw it out Dean, what if someone else got their hands on it but I never had the slightest intention of using it on you Dean" Castiel blushed and it burned as it got redder and redder. Dean pushed himself up and tried to walk but fell once more "Ow, ow, ow" Dean rustled "You should relieve your" Castiel said slowly "SHADDUP! I know that... Can I ask you for a favour?" Castiel Isn't sure what he means, and that makes him uneasy. "Favour?" He clears his throat, but his voice still squawks out high-pitched and strained. Castiel, sets his nerves on edge and has him biting his lip. Dean stares up at him, oblivious. "You, uh…" He takes another swig, creases his forehead, and he's suddenly tentative. "Sticking around for a while? ... uumm because you know i need something to look at to get off... " Castiel doesn't answer, just makes his way to the bed, sits on the end. "Castiel... Can you let me see you... without cloths?"Without letting himself think about it and without answering, Castiel lifts his hips off the bed to slide his boxers off. He's already rock hard and leaking. He hears Dean shift to his side to get a better view. Castiel glances at him and sees that he's propped up on one arm, his other arm in its original position. Castiel merely looks curious. Castiel looks away and closes his eyes, breathing deeply and trailing his hands over his body. He stops at a nipple and pinches it, and grazes his hip bone with the tips of his fingers.

Castiel finally lets himself touch his dick, and breathes a loud groan of relief. He strokes himself gently at first, covering his palm and fingers in precum, then gradually increases the pressure of his grip on himself. He pulls long and slow, perfecting each movement, imagining his hand on Dean's dick moving this exact same way, his thrusts timed with his fist. He imagines drawing it out until Dean falls apart beneath him. Castiel can't help himself. He opens his eyes and looks over at Dean, who is lying on his back with his head turned to Castiel, wide-eyed, biting his lower lip and breathing hard. His hand is moving at the same pace as Dean's. Dean wants nothing more than to move over next to Cas and take Castiel's dick so far in his mouth he can swallow around it. He wants to stretch Castiel open until he begs to be filled. He wants to make Cas feel the centuries worth of pleasure he missed out on as an angel. "Cas.." Dean trys to say before getting interrupted by Castiel "Dean ... I want to have sex" Castiel announces suddenly. Castiel gets up and finds some lube Dean's eyes intense as he watches Castiel coats the fingers of his left hand, and reaches down and behind his balls to prep himself. Castiel gets on the bed and lays while Dean get close to Castiel's body. Dean starts pouring some of the cold lube into his hand. He tells himself to relax, closes his eyes, and teases a little before slipping the first finger in Castiel's ass. Castiel's tight, and involuntarily clenches around his finger "Fuck," he says, pushing the finger in to the knuckle. He slips a second finger inside, and by now Castiel's moaning and shifting back against his fingers and Dean is sucking greedily at his neck. Castiel gasps out, and slowly slips his fingers out, and tears open the condom packet. He can do it in the dark, and slips it on Dean's cock, a pearl of pre-come at the head, and slicks it up with lube. "Okay, okay. your gonna ride me-"" _Dean."_

"-and I'll just have to keep my arms around you, okay?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied

Dean grins, and pulls Castile up on him.

Castiel grips Dean' dick in one hand and slowly lowers himself down. He has to take it slow, already feels so full, and Dean sits up, wraps his arms around Castiel's waist, and pulls them together.

"I've got you, Cas. I've got you."

Castiel lowers himself a little further, slowly, until Dean' dick is fully inside of him, and Castiel lets out a long groan, letting their foreheads rest together. They breathe together, Dean licks his lips, and then kisses Castiel, soft and sweet and at a complete contrast to the burning ache Castiel feels. He's been waiting for this, wanting this longer than he's allowed himself to acknowledge. The kiss sedates Castiel a little, lets him relax, and he begins to lift himself up, Dean' arms still wrapped around him, and sinks back down, almost effortless. He shuts his eyes, lets himself fall into the rhythm and Dean's moans below him, hips lifting up to meet Dean halfway. One hand is wrapped around his waist and Dean's other hand comes up to lie against his back and Castiel feels all tension ease out of him completely. Castiel moves his hand to Dean's scar on his upper-arm, that fits exactly

" _CAs,"_ Dean groans out, moaning between little stuttering breaths every time Castiel sinks down. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean' shoulders, always maintaining the embrace, and tilts his hips a little, and utters out a choked gasp when Deans' dick changes position, just slightly.

"Dean, right there," he breathes out, and Dean continues to grip him tight, keep him grounded and tight against him. His breathing begins to quicken, mirroring Dean's quick breaths, and Dean's hand snakes down from his shoulder to between their bodies, and wraps lazily around Castiel' dick.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Castiel moans, beginning to lose sense of the rhythm as Dean's hand works him over, and their lips latch together, hot and sloppy, teeth clinking together and tongues entwining.

Castiel's arms move lower, down past Dean's waist and onto his ass, pulling them closer, skin against skin. He feels like he's being unravelled, and Dean begins sucking at his neck, and Castiel knows he's close, needing the relief so much it hurts. With one final suck, which is sure to leave a bruise, Castiel feels the orgasm tear through him, like hot-white fire through his bones, and he lets his head fall back, a long, strangled cry falling from his lips. Dean thrusts three more times and then he's coming, nails digging into Castiel's skin, and they breathe together, rocking through their orgasms, moaning and gasping into each other's mouths.

After a long moment, arms tangled and foreheads pressed together, Castiel begins to slowly lift himself off a little, and Dean pulls out, falling back against the bed and bringing Castiel down along with him. Dean never breaks the cuddle, and Dean slowly peels the condom off, tying a knot in it and letting it fall off the side on the bed, not caring about it right now. Castiel rests his head on Dean' chest, lets out a long sigh of contentment, and Dean mirrors it, slowly stroking Castiel's arm.

"I liked that," Cas says, and Dean huffs out a laugh.

" _Liked_ that? Jesus, Cas. That was some high _-_ quality sex."

They leave it at that, Cas softly humming in assent under his breath, and they fall asleep together, legs tangled, and Castiel warm and safe in Dean's bursts through the door, balancing two bags of food and three freezes in the doorway and his mouth falls open, Dean slowly lifts his head up and offers his most innocent smile "Pie?" "Uh, dude," Sam says, eyes wide and unblinking. "I... She reversed the curse hours ago." He sounds confused and lost and Dean almost forgot what this entire thing was about in the first place, Dean looks towards Castiel, still under the covers, still naked, and mumbles a small, "Oh."Sam continues to gape at them, and then breathes out, "Just. Just give me a minute."Dean watches cautiously as Sam walks inside the room, plants down the food, and then walks back outside, shutting the door carefully behind him, approximately three seconds later, Dean can hear Sam roaring with laughter and the door shake as he leans up against it. Dean falls back against the pillow with a groan, Sam comes back in, five minutes later, face red from barely-contained laughter and another key in hand."I'll be... I'll be a few doors down," he chokes out, grabbing his drink. "You just... enjoy yourselves."He walks out the room, grinning to himself, and Dean glares at his back the entire way out. Castiel pokes his head up from beneath the covers, blinking sleepily and staring at the door in curiosity "Sam seems happy," he states, and Dean rolls his eyes."He would be. The idiot."

* * *

Thanks for reading!. This is my first FanFiction about Dean X Castiel, feedback about how I could do better and what I did well would be great. Thanks (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
